


The Things We Had (and Those We Lost)

by Sansas_reylo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Episode: s02e19-20 Twilight of the Apprentice, Other, Reminiscing, lot of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9250292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sansas_reylo/pseuds/Sansas_reylo
Summary: Vader knew what he had to do if he ever encountered Ahsoka Tano again. What he didn't expect however was her capability to open his armor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!  
> Happy New Yeard first of all.  
> Soooo it's been a long time since I last posted anything, I should've done some stuff during the summer but as always, I did nothing but scrolling throught tumblr and watching tv shows. Anyway, school started again and I didn't have time anymore until the Holiday. So we have this. It's small again, not very long. I wanted to imagine what was happening in Vader's head when his mask was opened by Ahsoka during the season 2 finale because it completly broke my heart.  
> Anyway, I'm sorry if there is some typo or anything like that. Once again, English is not my first language so please forgive me if there is anything wrong.

 

“Ahsoka! Come on hury!”

His mask was open and he had trouble breathing. He had been too focused on getting the holocron to sense her presence behind him and he had been too late. He was trying to get up and felt for the first time in 15 years the fresh breath of the wind on his face, could see with his own eye. But he could not face her.

“Ahsoka”

He tasted the name on his lips, his voice strange, neither sounding like a machine or his old voice. It felt good.

"Ahsoka” he repeated as he turned to look at her.

A whirlwind of thought came into Anakin Skywalker's head and Darth Vader reprimanded the feeling of longing that came with it. He could not afford to be weak at this moment, to give in to the Light side, even if its embodiment stood right in front of him. He could feel it at this moment, more than ever before. The Daughter, living inside the former padawan.

He knew this moment would come eventually. From the instant he sensed her presence near Lothal, Vader knew he would one day meet the apprentice again. A part of him had hoped that she would have joined him, that the Emperor would have shown mercy, and they would work together again, like before but the rest of his being knew deep down that no living proof of Anakin Skywalker could survive, and she was nothing if not that.

“Anakin...”

A whisper, a promise, and her downfall. He was dead. Dead… DEAD. And the dead never come back. Yet there she stood, the one who died so long ago, fiercer than ever, with that familiar gleam in her eyes and recognition painted all over her face.

How could he hurt her? The girl he raised for two years. The girl he saw becoming a strong warrior. And from where he stood, he could see that she had only grew more powerful since the day he last saw her on Coruscant. She hadn't seem lost back then, just convinced that she did the right thing.

She shook her head, as if to erase what she just heard but he could feel the attachment in the Force, her emotions always so strong. He could still read her like a book.

She stood up, and so did he, but not without difficulties. She managed to crack his mask open and his breathing was uneven and hard without the complete seal of his suit.

“I won’t leave you. Not this time”

She seemed so sure of herself that Anakin almost believed her but Vader knew better. No one could stay with him. They all left and betrayed him, as did she long ago. But she did came back when she had needed help. NO, he didn’t need to think about that day, not again.

Instead, he focused on her form, standing in front of him, defying him like the snippy girl she was back then, but with so much hope filling her eyes it was too much for him to bear.

“Then you will die”

He drew his lightsaber, the red hue of its blade right in front of him reverberating on his eyes. Suddenly he realized the colors around him. The red and purple dancing in the edges of his vision with those striking white lights. He advanced on her and he heard the boy cry out to the apprentice. She turned to him, shoving him out before the temple sealed all exits.

He rose his blade to meet hers, wondering how this fight will end.

* * *

He limped out of the temple, his breathing heavier than ever before. He couldn’t recall what happened when the temple begun to collapse on their heads. He only remembered dodging the rocks and white blades jumping to evade them as well.

He knew that she was probably dead now, but a small part of him still hoped he would meet her again someday. He shut that voice out as he called for a ship to take him off this forsaken planet.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are what keep me going! It always helps one to improves oneself!


End file.
